La Cite des Clothes (Crash Bandicoot's and Sci-Ryan's story)
This is how Sci-Ryan and Crash visits La Cite des Clothes in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. scene opens up to a festival. The title of the world name appears: "La Cite des Clothes" before disappearing. Sci-Ryan and Crash hears music Sci-Ryan: What is that music? Crash Bandicoot: Let's check it out, mate. song Topsy Turvy starts playing Choir: Come one, come all~ Leave your looms and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules~ Come one, come all~ Close the churches and the schools~ It's the day for breaking rules~ Come and join the Feast of...~ Clopin: Fools! Sci-Ryan: No Dream Eaters here. So, let's party! Crash Bandicoot: Once a year we throw a party, here in town~ Clopin: Once a year we turn all Paris upside down~ Sci-Ryan: Every man's a king and every king's a clown~ Clopin: Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day~ Sci-Ryan: Good is bad~ And best is worst and west is east~ On the day, we think of most of those with least~ Clopin: Everything is topsy turvy~ At the Feast of Fools~ Choir: Topsy Turvy~ Sci-Ryan: Everything is Upsy-Daisy~ Choir: Topsy Turvy~ Crash Bandicoot: Everyone is acting crazy!~ Clopin: Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet~ That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day~ Sci-Ryan: Crash? You think this festival is cool. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. to see Ryan There's Ryan. He's having a good time. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, guys! I guess Sora will find me sometime. Sci-Ryan: And I like that outfit. Might be Yen Sid's magic. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. If you see Sora, tell him I've been to a party. Choir: Topsy Turvy~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sci-Ryan: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets~ Choir: Topsy Turvy~ Clopin, Sci-Ryan, Ryan, Crash and choir: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets~ Streaming in from Chartres to Calais~ Clopin: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy~ Sci-Ryan: On the 6th of "Januvery"?~ Clopin, Sci-Ryan, Ryan, Crash and choir: All because it's Topsy Turvy Day~ Clopin: Come one, come all~ Sci-Ryan: Hurry, hurry~ Crash Bandicoot: Here's your chance~ Ryan F-Freeman: See the mystery and romance~ Sci-Ryan: Come one!~ Crash Bandicoot: Come all~ Clopin: See the finest girl in France~ Make an entrance to entrance~ Dance la Esmeralda....~ Dance! throws his fist down then the smoke clears to reveal Esmeralda Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! starts dancing on stage Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan: She's wonderful to me. Judge Claude Frollo: Look at that disgusting display. Peobus: Yes, sir. Crash Bandicoot: You can dance, Sci-Ryan. Go for it. jumps onto the stage and starts dancing Ryan F-Freeman: Go, Sci-Ryan! Dance! dances with Sci-Ryan Crash Bandicoot: out a pen and autograph book Hey, Sci-Ryan! Can I have your autograph? grabs the pen and wright his name on Crash's autograph then resume dancing Sci-Ryan: chuckles You're welcome. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. winks. Then he grabs a guard's spear and Esmeralda twirls around it. The crowd cheers as Sci-Ryan and Esmeralda finished dancing Crash Bandicoot: Bravo, Sci-Ryan! Crowd: cheers Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Thank you. I did well with that dance. Don't forget to tip your waitresses. Clopin: And now, ladies and gentleman. The piece of resistance. Sci-Ryan: Here it is~ The moment you've been waiting for~ Clopin: Here it is, you know exactly what's in store~ Sci-Ryan: Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore~ Sci-Ryan and Clopin: Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!~ Clopin: You all remember last year's king? Sci-Ryan: I can do this, chap. sings So, make a face that's horrible and frightening~ Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing~ Hugo: Hey! Sci-Ryan: For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools~ Clopin: Why? Choir: Topsy Turvy~ Sci-Ryan: Ugly folks, forget your shyness~ Choir: Topsy Turvy~ Clopin: You could soon be called "Your Highness"~ Chorus: Put your foulest features on display~ Clopin, Sci-Ryan and Chorus: Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day~ contestants try to make a face but gets bucked by Esmeralda's goat. Esmeralda tried to pull Quasimodo's mask but fails. She gasps Man: That's no mask. Woman: It's his face! Sci-Ryan: Is that...? Man 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame! covers his face in shame Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. the crowd Wait! Everyone! Do not panic. Clopin: He's right, ladies and gentleman. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is. Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame! Sci-Ryan: Ev-er-y-bo-dy! Chorus: Once a year we throw a party, here in town~ Sci-Ryan: Hail to the king~ Chorus: Once a year we turn all Paris upside down~ Clopin: Oh, what a king~ Chorus: Once a year, the ugliest will wear the crown~ Sci-Ryan: Girls, give a kiss~ Chorus: Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day~ Sci-Ryan and Clopin: We never had a king like this~ Clopin, Sci-Ryan and Chorus: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore~ On the other three hundred and sixty-four~ Once a year, we love to drop in~ Where the cheer is never stopping~ For the chance to pop some popinjay~ And pick a king who'll put the top in~ Top...sy... Tur...vy...~ Sci-Ryan and Clopin: Topsy Turvy~ Mad and crazy~ Upsy-Daisy~ Topsy Turvy Day!~ Crash Bandicoot: Bravo! Sci-Ryan: That was great, right, Ryan? Ryan? (And they noticed Ryan is gone) Sci-Ryan: Where did he go? Crash: Looks like he went off to find Sora. Let's go to Notre Dame. They went inside and they saw three Gargoyle Sci-Ryan: What's with these Gargoyle? Then it moves and it scared Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: It moves! Hugo: Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm Hugo. Victor: Laverne: Sci-Ryan: Who's Quasimodo? Victor: He's a Hunchback guy from Notre Dame, we live here. Sci-Ryan: He lives here why? Laverne: Because of Frollo. Crash: Who is Frollo? Hugo: The Guy who saved him. Frollo never let him go outside to see his hideous look. Sci-Ryan: So he forbid him for going outside? We can't let him be in prison. Maybe we should go see him. Hugo: Before we go, should we do a song first? Crash: Yes please. After the Song They went off and then they saw a Giant Dream Eater Sci-Ryan: Let's go catch it! They went off and they are fighting it and they defeated it Crash: That takes care of that. Let's go see Quasimodo. Sci-Ryan: Oh, don't worry. Ryan and the others will help him. Crash: Yeah. And I liked how you dance with a lady. (They saw a Keyhole and they seal it) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan